Teaser: Loving An UnLoved Heart
by mangafreak14
Summary: Seme!Yusuke Uke!Kurama Seme/Uke!Hiei I will not post the actual story till it is complete. This fic is taking place in the sequel to the new story, Healing A Demolished Heart. So consider this a teaser. Hiei will be OOC in some parts due to having no family/mate in his life. AKA: deprivation which means emotions are scattered. THERE WILL BE NO NON-CON/DUB-CON! mpreg,btw. Look@title


Yusuke grinned as Hiei's Ki popped up on the other side of town. "Well well. Looks like our firefly is back in town Kurama." He glanced down at the red head that was currently laying his head in Yusuke's lap.

Kurama leaned up and propped himself up on his elbows as he lifted his head into the air, breathing in deeply. His eyes widened and he tilted his head to the side before a smile lit up his face. "Yes…It would seem so, Yusuke-kun. Perhaps we should invite him over for dinner." Kurama murmured into Yusuke's slightly pointed ear as he snuggled into his warm and firm side, wrapping his arms around Yusuke's waist.

The fox purred as he took in his scent, so familiar and comforting. It made him feel safe. Yusuke grinned as Kurama's arousal shot across their mating bond. In a low and husky voice he whispered hotly in Kurama's ear, "Mmmmm….excited much, Ku-ra-ma?"

The demon blushed hotly as Yusuke drew out his name as a sensual purr, his tongue flicking out and lightly brushing the edge of his sensitive ear at the end. The toushin's deep and masculine voice was dark and promised dark sinful pleasure, sending a shiver throughout Kurama's body.

He whimpered and buried his face in the crook of Yusuke's neck, his bare chest rising and falling unevenly against Yusuke's own bare torso. Kurama moved his hair, presenting the possessive half demon before him his bare neck with a crescent shaped scar at the base. He tilted his head to the side in submission, silently pleading his dominant to bring him the pleasure that only he could.

Yusuke groaned low in his throat at the sight of Kurama's neck being bared to him oh – so sinfully as Kurama's arousal shot through the roof. He brought his hand up to rest on Kurama's mark, his claim on Kurama that made him his. His thumb brushed against the scar lightly, causing his mate to inhale sharply.

Kurama gasped, his blush darkening as the smell of Yusuke's musk wafted into his nose almost, teasingly. Above him, Yusuke chuckled deeply at his mate of two years apparent embarrassment. Kurama whined. "It's not funny, Yusuke."

The toushin ran his hand through luscious red locks, crooning softly before murmuring, "I'm sorry koi. I wasn't laughing at you, only at the fact that you'll always be my adorable fox that blushes easily." He tilted Kurama's face up gently, gazing deep into his emerald eyes before leaning in and pressing his lips to Kurama's coral pink one, moaning in bliss as the taste of Kurama set his loins on fire.

He brushed the tip of his tongue along the crease were Kurama's lips met. His mate opened his mouth immediately; his tongue darting out to meet Yusuke's and entwined his tongue with his Alpha's. Yusuke growled darkly as he lowered Kurama to where he was lying out on the couch, Yusuke covering his body with his larger and more masculine tan body. His wide hands rested on Kurama's hips, his own rolling and thrusting into Kurama's.

Kurama's body arched sharply, unknowingly thrusting his clothed cock against Yusuke's. A feral snarl erupted from Yusuke's chest as he sucked hard on Kurama's ear lobe, his fangs occasionally lightly brushing against it. Kurama mewled, his hands buried in Yusuke's black gel free locks that reached to the middle of his back. Yusuke smirked as Kurama panted and writhed under his ministrations. He slowly and sensually rubbed his hard body along Kurama, his own purring loud and rumbled low in his chest.

Kurama moaned back in his throat, his eyes flashing between green to gold and his hair between red to silver. Yusuke grinned darkly and put his mouth right next to his mate's ear. Licking along the shell three times before growling out "Let him out, Shuichi. Let 'im out!" In a flash of green light red hair was replaced with silver and green eyes with gold.

Youko moaned loudly as Yusuke's arousal skyrocketed. Grinding his hips against Yusuke's, he whined as Yusuke swirled his tongue around his nipple before drawing it into his warm mouth as he rocked his hips, giving Youko a new reason to mew and moan as he sucked long and hard before switching to his other one. Yusuke bit down on the nipple as Youko thrusted wildly against Yusuke, the friction driving both nearly mad with need.

The toushin froze as Hiei's signature approached at a fast pace. His fox whimpered as Yusuke drew away. He rose to his feet, all the while pulling his hair into a high ponytail.

At Youko's pout, he quickly explained. "Hiei's nearly here. We need to start on dinner. Which means…go into your human form, love. And come help me with the cooking." With that Yusuke turned and walked into the kitchen, his long jean clad legs making long strides as his bare feet padded silently on the tile floor.

Youko's mouth went dry at the sight of Yusuke's muscles rippling with each move he made. He stiffened at the sound of a deep chuckle sounding from the door way. Almost immediately silver darkened to red as ears and tail were seemingly pulled into his body. He slowly turned his head around only to come face to face with Hiei's chest. A deep blush came over his face.

Hiei chuckled darkly at Kurama's deep blush. "What, did your man leave you high and dry again?" Kurama pouted as Hiei laughed at his friend's predicament.

"Aw c'mon Hiei! Leave my fox alone." came from the kitchen. The fire demon just smirked.

"Oh don't worry detective, I'm leaving him be. Although if he keeps blushing like that I might just keep teasing him." "Humph." Kurama crossed his arms and turned his back Hiei, his nose held high in the air.

The demon simply shook his head, internally laughing. This stopped the second Yusuke walked in the room. Hiei's breath hitched.

A tall, dangerous, and powerful male stood shirtless in the doorway, leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed, his muscles becoming more prominent. On his face danced a sexy smile, dark brown bed room eyes only added to the appeal.

Hiei stopped his train of thought. 'No! I will not hurt either of them with my desire. Besides, what have I ever done for Yusuke that would cause him grow such feelings for me? He is Kurama's mate and Kurama's mate he shall remain.' All this ran through his head. However, in his rare and quick moment of loneliness, his barrier around the Jagan weakened, which all but screamed his thoughts into Kurama and Yusuke's minds. And of course, this went unknown by Hiei.

Yusuke frowned. After all, when did Hiei, of all people, think such thoughts? His eyes flitted over to Kurama, his frown deepening when he saw the unshed tears in his emerald eyes. 'Damn. When did Hiei get so friggin' sentimental? Now he's upset along with Kurama. Damn it, I'm not good with this shit!'


End file.
